Servers/AncarCraft: The Fourth Age
AncarCraft: The Fourth Age AncarCraft: The Fourth Age is the first Italian Server with the Lord Of The Ring Mod! The Fourth Age focuses on presenting you the immense Content of the LOTR Mod. Additionally, a Number of Plugins (not too intrusive) are used to offer you great GamePlay and a great Way to vent your Anger. Sharpen your Swords and Battleaxes, arrange your Armour and venture out to conquer Middle-earth by defeating Hordes of Orcs, Elves, Hobbits, Trees and much more! Choose the Race of your character (Human, Elf, Orc or Dwarf) and decide which Faction (Kingdom) earns your Character's Loyalty! Ip of the server: mc.ancarnetwork.tk We are anxious for a commemorable Adventure with Roleplay, War and so on! For more Information, read our Wiki! http://ancar-network.wikia.com/wiki/Ancar_Network_Wiki Kingdoms (factions): Durin's Folk: '''The Dwarves of Durin's Folk are now led by King Fili (MarsonX) Grandson of Fundin, who replaced the Regency of Anatar The Red (OdinHaddock) , who reigned in the the Stead of Fundin until his Return. Fundin has returned to his Post as King before that by his son Dain Ironfoot, who replaced Riccardicus. The Stronghold of Khazad-Dûm is finished, now the Capital of the Kingdom is the greatest City-Fortress in the World (3500 x 5000+, over 500 Halls and more). Durin's Folk owns Parts of the Misty Mountains, the Grey Mountains and the Iron Hills, in Addition to the Lonely Mountain (Erebor), and some Colonies like Thorin's Halls and the Glittering Caves. The current Situation is grimm for the Longbeards, due to heavy Attacks from inside Khazad-Dûm by Gondor, who declared a War, and because of the Great Split between Durin's Folk and the Blue Dwarves. Now the King is Fili and the precedent ruler, Anatar, is currently still deciding wether to create a vassal, or even independant Realm of the Iron Hills, but before that happens, he swore he will take Gundabad, in the name of Mahal and Fundin, but his Hopes are now dimminished, for he has wandered off into far eastern Lands, hardly ever to be seen again. His Brother Stannis has now risen to Power, and some Tragedies are on their Way... '''Blue Dwarven: '''Dwarves of the Blue Mountains are led by the King Fodgrumin (HOSTIS), who replaced the previus reigning of blackorigin_. The Blue Dwarves have saw a new light of prosperity with the arriving of the new king. The Stronghold-City of Nogrod is concluded, the Halls of Belegost are ampliated, and many new fortress and cities have been created in this time. Luin Dum, a City-Fortress built by Fodgrumin, and is the actual capital of the reign. Blue Dwarves own, besides cities in blue mountains, a fortress in Grey Mountains called Ered Dum. '''Gondor: '''The great Kingdom of the Men of Gondor was once ruled by King hamidm1234, who abandoned his Post to make Way for King Wolfen. The Kingdom of Gondor has experienced an economic Stalemate - Politics, but everything has changed with the Advent of King SirMatte (Elessar). He has restructured the Eilenach Fortress, expanded the City of Ethring (once Home of Wolfen). Elessar (SirMatte_) built the impressive City and Capital of Minas Tirith, and many other Fortresses throughout his Reign. Now Elessar (SirMatte_) has passed away and the new King is Hexnethor (Hexperim) has successed the Throne. The current Ruler has built many new Fortresses as well, like the Fort of Halifirien at the Border with Rohan. Hexnethor (Hexperim) has started a very great Project of intense and deep Reformation of Gondor's Administration. He has improved the Economy, creating new Farms in all of his Reign, he has reformed, with the Help of the High General of Lebennin Amandil (Bolg), the Politician Ranks and has created a Military Carreer with other Ranks. During his Reign, Hexnethor (Hexperim) motivated the Foundation of new Cities, especially in Gondor Provinces that had been neglected by its Predecessors. He has founded the Cities of Steadwick and Minas Polaris. Others Men, like Numendil (custode99), founded the City of Summerfell on Tolfalas and Amandil (Bolg) founded the city of Minas Brethil in Lebennin.Many new Politicians and Ranks were formed, with many Players claiming them, for example Numendil (custode99) who is the supreme General of Gondor and Ruler of Tolfalas, he who has proven brave by fighting in all Battles and standing against many powerful Foes of Gondor. There is also Amandil (Bolg), who used to be an Uruk of Gundabad, yet he has then proceeded to join Gondor and rose trough the Ranks quickly, therefore becoming the Master of Industry of Gondor as well as high General of Lebennin and therefore its Governor. Another Example would be Ankor (XxKUBICEKxX), who has become the Governor of the Blackroot Vale as well as the King's personal King's Guard Member, therefore getting a prestigeous Role within the Kingdom and a high and respected Rank and now is a great Figure in Gondor, but that is not all he has done, he also helped Hexnethor himself to become the new King, alongside a few more, but not many, which makes him even more unique. '''Rohan: '''The Kingdom of the Horse Lords was once governed by Eomer (tuonobotto), he built Edoras and has placed its Capital there. After that, he has finished to Fortress the Helm's Deep, and other Structures and Fortresses throughout the Mark! Currently his old Friend Theodred (Sirmatte_) is the new King. '''Dunland: '''The Tribes of Dunland still do not have a central Government, but there are several People who claim the Throne. Nevertheless, Dunland continuous Rivalries with Rohan, so the Fords of Isen have now become a Trench between them. For a long Time the King of Dunland was Onerves, but now he has passed away... Now the new Generations of Dunlendings are rising trough the Ranks and are preparing for their Conquests and Wars, and a few have the Potentional to become the new King. Some new dunledings are creating a new city in the centre of Dunland's land. '''Rangers Of The North: '''The Kingdom of Arnor is rebuilt with Morgorf (King Aravorn) as its King is reigning in Fornost. A long time ago, another Dúnedain, named Aleksej was reigning in Annúminas and he wanted to either claim the Throne or create an independent Kingdom of Arthedain, but he failed and feld from the Kingdom, to now return, with perhaps a new Plan... Now the Peace and Prosperity rule in the restored Kingdom of Arnor, while King Aravorn (Morgorf) has finished building the new City-Fortness of Tharbad. '''Mordor: The dark Kingdom of the Eye is led by Sauron (DragonMaster), since the Dawn has continued with Courage and Strength, his Wars against Free Peoples, who are Humans, Dwarves and Elves, bringing both great Victories and heavy Defeats! Sauron has built many Forts to hold his Numbers and immense Armies, ready to conquer the World. Gundabad: 'The King of Gundabad once was Azog (Concano), who built the City-Fortress of Mount Gundabad, but now he's been inactive for long Time. Bolg (now Amandil) was a very powerful Uruk, bringing Death to his Foes, and with his great Archery, he is going to play a big Role in History, but now he saw the Light and has joined Forces with Gondor, together with another Azog, leaving Gundabad empty of Players. Now the Orcs of Gundabad have no Leader to protect them and to command them. Who wants to become the new King of mighty Gundabad? '''Angmar: ' The fallen evil Kingdom of the North, called Angmar is ruled by a few Tribes of Orcs and Trolls, but it doesn't have a main ruling Figure. The current Inhabitants of Angmar live in the Fortress of Carn Dûm, and is eager to conquer all of Eriador and the Free Peoples. Who wants to become the King of Angmar? 'Isengard: ' The Tower of Isengard is ruled by King KeyLime17 (Saruman), whose Power rises every Day. He is preparing for War against Rohan, to take Helm's Deep, but now he is aiding the Dwarves of Durin's Folk in their defensive War with Gondor. His Uruks are gathering and bringing all their Armies together, anxious to spill the Blood of Men and Elves and others alike. Will the Forces of Isengard win this War, or will the Alliance of Rohan prevail? 'Dol Guldur: ' The dark and evil Creatures of Mirkwood were once led by Emperor_Nathan, who has unfortunately left us. Now, the Tribes of the Hill of Sorcery doesn't have a Ruler, but Ravemi987 (Agandaur) is starting to rise trough the Ranks and has Potential to become the new Leader of Dol Guldur. 'High Elves: '''The last uncorrupted Kingdom of the High Elves is ruled by King Klimmesil. Many Cities emerged in the past in the ancient Lands of the High Elves, like Rivendell. Klimmesil is now building a new City in is Realm, that once finished, will become the Capital of his fair and great Kingdom. '''Lothlórien: ' The beautiful Kingdom of Lothlórien was once ruled by Thrild900, who has built the fortified Town of Caras Galadhon and Cerin Amroth, where he transfered the Seat of the Kingdom. Now Thrild900 has passed away and the Galadhrim are looking for a new Leader, and one Elf has answered the Call. A new elf, want to become king of lothlorien after his city is built. 'Silvan Elves: ' The Realm of the Wood-Elves was once ruled by Molol97 (Finrod). After building an impressive Palace in the Wastes of the Woodland Realm, he began the Construction of the imposing Thranduil's Halls and the actual king Thranduil (Molo97) finished it. '''Rhudel: '''The Easterling Tribes of Rhúdel seek a valid Guide trough these rough Times of dispair and Death. With the right Ruler, they could become a serious Threat to the Lands of the West. Who wants to become the King of Rhúdel? '''Wainriders: '''The Wainriders are a Confederation of Easterling Tribes that live east of Rhúdel, near the City of Balcaras, one of the few permanent Cities of this Faction and of the Area. The City is under Titano03's Management, who claims to be the King, and he truly is on a good Path to it. '''Works Built or Under Construction: Durin's Folk * Khazad-dûm: Built to 100% (Misty Mountains, Very large) * Dor Rad: Built to 100% (Misty Mountains) * Dain's Halls: Built to 100% (Grey Mountains) * Scatha's Lair Fortress: Built to 100% (Grey Mountains) * Erebor: Built to 100% ''' * '''Azanulimbar-dúm: Built to 100% (Iron Hills) * East Peak: Built to 50% (Iron Hills) * Gimli's Fortness: Built to 100% (Iron Hills) * Thorin's Halls: Built to 50% (Blue Mountains) * Zirak-Dûm: Built to 10% Dale * Lake Town/Esgaroth: Built to 100% * Winterfell: Built to 65% Silvan Elves * Thranduil Halls: Built to 100% * Molol's Halls: Built to 100% * River Gate: Built to 100% Lothlorien * Cerin Amroth: Built to 100% * Caras Galadhon: Built to 80% * House of Nimrodel: Built to 20% High Elves * Ost-In-Edhil: Built to 100% (Eregion) * Elostirion: Built to 100% (Tower Hills) * Imladris: Built to 100% (Rivendell) * Grey Havens: Built to 100% * Forlindon: Built to 50% * Ilyath Elunor: Built to 100% Gondor * Eilenach: Built to 100% * Ethring: Built to 100% * Cair Andros: Built to 100% * Amon-Dìn: Built to 100% * Osgiliath: Built to 100% ' * '''Minas Tirith: Built to 100% ' * '''Lond Daer: Built to 100% * Summerfell: Built to 85% * Steadwick: Built to 90% * Minas Brethil: Built 80% * Minas Polaris: Built to 60% * Halifirien Border Fortress: Built to 100% Northern Dúnedain/Rangers of the North * Annúminas: Built to 85% * Fornost: Built to 100% * Bree: Built to 50% * Tharbad: Built to 100% * Weathertop: Built to 100% Rohan * Thunder Peak: Built to 100% * Edoras: Built to 100% * Helm's Deep: Built to 100% * Dunharrow (Camp): Built to 100% * Dunharrow: (City of the Dead): Built to 100% Mordor * Amon Angren: Built to 100% * Nargroth: Built to 100% ' * '''Fornurnen: Built to 100% ' * '''Barad-Dur: Built to 70% * Morannon: Built to 100% Blue Dwarves * Belegost: Built to 100% * Nogrod: Built to 100% * Azaghal '''Dûm: Built to 100%''' * Luin Dûm: Built to 80% * Ered '''Dûm: Built to 85% (Grey Mountains)' '''Gundabad' * Mount Gundabad: Built to 100% * Bolg's Halls: Built to 25% * Mount Methedras Fortress: Built to 100% Isengard * Orthanc: Built to 100% Dol Guldur * Dol Guldur Fortress: Built to 100% Rhudel * Khamul's Tower: Built to 100% Wainriders * Balcaras: Built to 100% Category:Servers